


Patient Care

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [25]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: ABO, Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 病中护理Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17, ABOSummary: 一连串紧张的工作安排使得Benny被Jacky弄伤的身体无法自愈。他病倒了。Notes: 开了个新系列，主要就是尝试一下ABO设定。不影响所有我没写完的东西的更新。





	Patient Care

Benny醒在医院里。

就像他写的那些拼尽全力而后晕厥的英雄一样，苏醒在惨白病床上，有针管插入血管里。是死而复生，将要面对恢弘的胜利，抑或是颓唐败绩。  
等这个身体能够感知得到肢体的酸痛，或者药液的冰凉，都是经过了数分钟之后的事，Benny的神经、思绪，仿佛一团乱麻。是怎么了呢？其实并没有很坏的事情发生，也没有意料之外的好事。他在输液时短暂昏睡了一阵，又自己醒了。电解质溶液是巨大的一袋，看上去仿佛完全没有减少。他醒过来，感觉不到时间的流逝，只觉自己好像从没有睡过。  
急症留观区的空气中尽是医院特有的味道，也不光是挥发的消毒水，还有一时无法挥发的病人体液与骚臭。总而言之，很多人的味道。  
到了这步田地，不同来源的性别激素混杂在一起，浑浊而且模糊，对任何人来说都不具备诱惑。人只有到了这种地方，只有被困在此地，方能切实地感觉到生命的能力是极其有限的……没有谁是无所不能，没有谁能长生不死。  
Benny还记得也不过48个钟头或更短之前，他仰面躺着，于现在类似，然而随时有可能从床铺上滑下。Jacky伏在他身下，拨弄着他疲软的器官与烂熟的入口，好像仍未餮足，对这还有需求。  
有些细细密密的刺疼，Benny心知肚明，之前像野兽一样互相索取的过程，在血肉上或可能已经弄出了伤痕。他不再是十年前，或二十年前。这身体走下坡路也不是一天两天。年轻时滥用抑制类药物的后遗症正在一日日蚕食他的抵抗力——无论是哪一方面的抵抗力。他的鼻敏感相当严重了，有时在享受亲吻时都不得不分神去调整呼吸滞塞的鼻子，空气里微妙的变化都能让他喷嚏不止。  
除此之外，被Alpha标记的后续影响也像海浪一样，不受他控制，持续拍击捶打着他的理智。年轻时他就听说过这种事，Omega只要跟标记他的人靠得太近，就会止不住地发情……他畏惧过这种可能性，又蔑视过这种可能性。一度，他不相信自己会同其他人一样，耽于这种可能性，而失去自己。  
人生走过一半，他才被人标记。作为一个Omega来讲，都不好说是幸运还是不幸。如今他的确受制于Jacky，自从这年轻些的情人像野兽一样咬破了他颈子，他们的关系就如甫遇到龙卷过境，有很大的不同了。  
咱俩也生一个。也替我生个小闺女儿。Benny还记得之前临别的晚上，Jacky伏在他的腿间讲。  
Jacky的头发剪得很短，因此这样拱着脑袋便有种毛绒绒的小动物般的触感。他还没有Benny那么老，头发就白得差不多了，现下漆黑的短发是为了演戏刻意染过。短发不好染，他连头皮上都有些黑的斑块，是染色剂留下的痕迹。非得要离得这么近，才能看清。  
他顶着那冒充年幼的黑色绒毛抬起头，眼睛也是一色的深黑，看上去好诚恳。他这样诚恳地说着话，手指毫无先兆地插进Benny趋于麻木的身体，只粗鲁地抽动了几下，那身体就又变得湿淋淋。  
完全不能自制，他的身体驯服于这个Alpha的召唤控制。Benny感觉到热的液体迅速润滑了通道，乃至渗出缝隙。他呜咽起来，闷热感仿若一件不合身的衣服潮湿地裹在他的身上。没有那么紧，却也足够难受了。  
他发起抖来，是从内里深处开始的紧张与收缩，激素肆虐，每一根筋肉都起了反应。他还没有开始说话，，发出的声音就一个算是呻吟了。毕竟还是一个人，这种事没人能例外，他也不能。  
我会一直操到你生出个闺女儿。对了，这句绝对是情话，他当然没有这么残酷的，会让衰颓若此的绑定者怀上孩子。可他就是要说这些下流话，他抖着小聪明，享受着这一刻。  
实现标记以后，Jacky便不再蹉跎着计算他愿不愿意了，他硬起来，就刺进来。光是这样躺着，闭着眼睛，Benny都能确切知道那件狰狞之物的面貌。他那发热的内壁敏感极了，吞咽描画着每一根凸起的青筋，在激烈的摩擦中叫嚣着狂喜。这一次Jacky的Knot还没有开始充血膨胀，但那只是时间问题……Benny始终记得那个东西胀到最大时持续给予自己前列腺的刺激，高潮来得极为绵长，感觉排山倒海。  
那是连续不间断的、快节奏的强音。那是洗脑般的、直抵失禁的快感。以前他不信，试过也只能无力地默认了：Omega独有的高潮，绝对能教人忘记了曾经的自己。

空调略冷，毯子又薄，Benny被冻得慢慢的清醒了，也慢慢想要蜷缩起来。  
这就很可笑了，他的躯壳庞大，输液床又狭窄，才稍微调整一下僵直的双腿，就感到身下一阵震颤，地动山摇。  
金属螺钉摩擦着洞眼，咯吱作响。一个护士经过，喝斥说：“好大个仔了！你不要把针头断在里面！”  
她是好意。态度固然凶猛，Benny却觉到窝心。他唯唯诺诺地应着，真像个细路仔，便使没有插针头的那只手，扯绒毯遮脸。可这点可爱也装不成，他蒙头就顾不得脚。真的拉高了毯子，又觉得脚掌很冷，更加难受，忍不住更要努力蜷缩。  
“再给你一条啰。”护士又是匆匆而过，将另一条薄毯扔在他的脚上，口里絮絮叨叨埋怨，“好大个仔，不会照顾自己的？吊夜针身边也没个人陪的。”  
她来来回回地穿梭，到处数落病人，第三次路过时，放了一杯热水在Benny手边。  
Benny想起有人讲过，他都是特有护士缘。  
这句话上次听到，是隔了很久了。那时候还是Leonard Ho陪住，抓着他的手。彼时他刚受过很重的伤，Ho生明明都很忙，也有花费很多时间来陪着他，一直陪伴到他康复。  
情况最凶险的时候，Ho生总在他耳边说：Benny，Benny，你不要走。  
他说，咁多人钟意你，Benny，你生得咁靓仔，连护士小姐都额外看顾你。你一定要快啲好！  
Benny拿没有插针头的手攥紧了绒毯。这就是廿多年前Ho生攥过的那只手，现在忽然觉得空落落的，发了烧又很怕冷。  
另条毯子揉作一团瘀积在腿上，他也没有力气坐起身去整理。何况一只手被吊针束缚着，单用一只手整理实在是太麻烦了，他不愿费这个麻烦。就让这绒毯团在脚上吧，总之双脚不那么冷就行了。他是素爱整洁的，不过人到穷途难免志短，他动都不想动，只图个偏安。

这袋电解质全部流完，过程真的很长。  
其间值班医生过来看过一次，是个面貌上了年纪的女医生，聊了两句一问，才知晓原来竟比Benny还要年轻几岁。  
然而她一副妈妈口吻，教训他道：看你的病历，竟然几个月前刚刚接受标记！这么大年纪，完全不顾及身体！标记你的也是，真是禽兽！  
Benny被她教训得完全答不上话来。女医生再问他，用过哪几种抑制剂，各个大约用了多久，他也完全不敢撒谎，全是记得多少讲多少。医生一边听，一边不住抱怨他道：太不自爱身体！  
又道：自己不爱惜，别人也不会爱惜！  
Benny躲在毯中大气也不敢出，这一刻看她的眼神俨然逃课被抓的小学生，正偷偷打量着班主任。小时候便也是这样，父亲没有空，闯了祸都是大哥帮他出头。大哥总是走到教师办公室的门口，就开始向里面老实挨训的他招手。  
这一次，到如此窘迫的关头，果然也有人向他招手……只不过这一次，并不是大哥向他招手。他先是看见护士，然后是他与“大哥”有过的那个孩子。一大一小的两只手在诊室门口向他挥动，那孩子，他的孩子，得到他点一点头许可，一头扎进房间里来，把书包甩在床边地上，人却扑在他身上。  
这孩子自幼就被他自己带着，因此是养护得很好。他才十一岁的年纪，圆活的脸孔上仍有些性征未明的可爱，加上爱吃肯睡，四肢都生得肥嫩。Benny待他十分仔细，从不教他吃苦，连暴晒也没经过的，所以这小阿崽天生的面皮都比一般人要白皙，不调皮捣蛋时，看去像个文静秀气的小姑娘。  
可他同“大哥”一样，是天生的Alpha男孩。有一天他会发育起来，面貌生理，会有很大的变化。有一天他会成熟起来，这圆润的脸庞轮廓会逐渐变得硬朗，等他的骨骼心性都长成，他会去爱上别人，也许他很快会标记了别人。如瓜熟蒂落，会一去不回。从崽崽出生的一开始，Benny就知道自己与他的缘分是很有限的，到不惑之年，才忽然有了这个小东西……看着他现在的每一天每一眼，都是倒计数。  
女医生看见崽崽，表情有一瞬间很惊奇。你的小孩？她微笑起来，望着Benny，你没有被标记时，就有了小孩？  
这并不稀奇，我也不是唯一这样做的……Benny躺卧着，觉到一个敦实的小家伙压在自己的肚腹上。有点重，可他不愿意叫崽崽起来。他翕动了嘴唇，以为自己会很迅速解释，但是，医生快速打断了他的解释。  
我也是个Omega，医生说，我有个十九岁的女儿。我也没有被人标记过，我能理解。  
如果我被人标记过，那么……可能我已经不再当医生。而我凑巧喜欢当医生。  
Benny望住她……她不漂亮，也不突出。就是这样，如他而今既不漂亮也不突出。他就是这么相信的，他是坚信的：不是所有的Omega都是生来注定要让人发疯。人类的天性是这样，可人性不是这样，人性是……始终要在本能与神性之间摇摆。虽然完全阻止自身发情是不可能的，但至少——最少，得能够选择生活的重心偏向哪一个点。或许要付出些代价，他们都付出过代价。  
他想了想，补充说：我也有个女儿，比你女儿更大一些。真高兴我们都有女儿。  
对。医生在崽崽的短发上揉了一把：照顾好你爹地，他还得要挂一袋抗生素才可以走哦。  
她走出去了，没有说更多，也没有问更多。偶尔遇到这样一个人，到半生都走完了，儿女也双全，才选择要跟某一个人绑定下半辈子，那这人一定是有自己的缘故。  
这种人通常是值得他人艳羡的。

崽崽平素里话很多，今天不知为何安静了许多。医生才刚走，他就不老实，趴在Benny的肚子上玩手机。  
Benny觉得小腹那里被他压得隐隐有些酸胀，可也不忍心就把他赶开。手机的光照投射在崽崽的脸上，勾勒出细瘦些的轮廓，看上去就没有那么幼小了。他没有问也没有要求，Benny怀着莫名欣赏与心疼的执念，自顾自开口承诺说：爸爸好了带你去海洋公园。  
我不去海洋公园。这小孩子说话就似他的亲生父亲，总是斩钉截铁，非常直接。他说：每次都是你自己想去海洋公园。  
Benny困窘地呻吟道：那爸爸好了带你去海边。  
崽崽仍旧是摇头，嘟囔说：去海边揸车好累，我不要去海边。  
他嘟嘟囔囔的时候，捉着的手机忽然一闪。Benny的双眼被弧光弄得一阵发花。他呻吟着，把眼镜拽下鼻梁，伸手揉了揉眼睛。他想到了，崽崽是在偷拍自己，于是使用能够自由活动的那只手，去崽崽的夺手机。  
删掉啦，删掉啦，爸爸不喜欢拍照片，爸爸拍丑……他很笨拙，又虚弱，那么躺着，虚着近视眼，挥手去抢够不到的手机。  
他的小孩子很灵活，见事不好，立刻把手机锁了屏塞进一旁的书包。他是故作乖巧，先帮Benny把盖着腿脚的毯子拉拽平整了，这才重新趴回他的肚子上。  
这一次他是先把绒毯掀起一条缝，自己整个脑袋和上半身，都钻进了这条盖住Benny身体的薄毯。  
崽崽蒙在毯子下面，把双臂张开，牢牢箍住Benny的肚子，把脑袋挤上去，用热烘烘的脸颊贴住他。  
Benny正想着，一定要教会他不可以在输液的地方捣乱。小孩子都是要人教的，崽崽不可以不懂礼貌。他是胡思乱想，他是十分慌乱。他的儿子拒绝了他所有的邀请，他的思维很紊乱，实在想不到还能邀约这孩子一道做什么了。  
标记的后果一天一天地漾开扩散，或许崽崽现在还不具备一个Alpha的全部能力，他还小，他也有从胎内带出来的鼻敏感的毛病，他闻不到Jacky留在自己爸爸身上的信息素气息。但愿如此……Benny每时每刻都紧张他，若他能感知到这些，又会怎样变化？孩子从他的身体中来，渐渐已成一个完全独立、莫测的个体了。Benny觉得终有一天，自己会无法真正了解他……然后会失去他。  
爸爸……那小家伙在他的毯子里抱住他，嘟囔着，听上去就不怎么高兴似的。  
Benny隔着毯子摸他，先摸到他的胳膊，然后是背脊。男孩子，不管是哪种性征的男孩子，到了崽崽的年纪，肩背都已不怎么柔软了。Benny的手指移动，他隔着薄毯，捏了捏崽崽的脸颊。  
那你想去哪儿？——这句他终究没有问。他一时认为，问出这个来并不好，会坏了大人的魔法，会暴露他的无知与无能。看吧，他的力量不够了，他的智慧也不够了。而且崽崽早晚会清楚，他被一个“别的人”标记过了。  
爸爸，不如我们去看电影吧。崽崽趴在他的肚子上，突然开口。他说：比起你硬撑着陪我去海边，我更想陪你去看电影。  
突然地——他是这么说。  
到电影院，我们看点你喜欢的。  
并没有人教他——他自顾自用力收紧他的小胳膊，小声地，悄悄地，很神秘地……也许还有点儿自以为是地……他这么说。

 

END


End file.
